


Reunification

by aserenitatum



Series: Unconnected AUs [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Vampire AU, but here we are, content warning - blood mention, never thought I’d add a ship tag featuring one of the Bellas and Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “You’re being way too emo for a vampire,” Jessica says.“Vampires are supposed to be emo. It’s part of the lore,” Aubrey says wryly as she drops back to lay on the couch heavily. “I know because I’ve been around for all of it.”“You just need to have some fun,” Jessica suggests then. “You just need a good old fashioned feeding party. Like the kind of party that the Russian princess throws.”aka the vampire AU you didn't know you needed





	Reunification

**Author's Note:**

> started off as a headcanon thing and spiralled into this

Aubrey has been around for a _long_ time and she’s pretty much seen it all. She was there when the Bronze age collapsed, when China was finally unified, when the Romans built an empire, watched as Christianity was born, China was unified _again_ , and as Islam was born. 

A few hundred years after that she got involved with the Songs in the third fucking reunification of China and after that got a little too invested in exploring the world on a Portuguese ship.  

Once the so-called modern revolutions started kicking off she made sure to be around for all the good action, sticking around particularly long during the American revolution and loving the vibe of young America fresh off a victory so she stayed and settled, and that was her first mistake. She should never have settled, she should have kept exploring, but she was just so tired of the world and she’d enjoyed having a place to call home but she’s been around for ages and settling means being vulnerable and a part of her isn’t sure if that’s all that bad anymore.  

She’s gotten good at taking blood without killing innocent humans and surviving through difficult centuries (see: Alexander the Great, the Mongol conquests) and basically, she’s gotten bored of immortality. There seems to be nothing new in the world anymore and she’s feeling particularly disinterested in seeing what fun new adventures the next couple of thousands of years has to offer and she says as much when she drops onto Jessica’s couch with a drawn-out sigh. 

“Are you being serious right now?” Jessica asks, peering over the back of the couch at the blonde sprawled there.  

“What’s the point?” Aubrey says and Jessica rolls her eyes at the dramatic tone of the words even though Aubrey knows Jessica has seen things more worthy of that eye roll. “I don’t even have fun with humans anymore, Jess.”  

“I think you’re depressed,” Jessica says casually and when Aubrey glances up to shoot her a look of disbelief, she sees the knife held in Jessica’s hands. “You’re not having fun anymore, Aubrey,” Jessica adds, tossing the knife back and forth between her hands with a grin.  

Aubrey can’t help but smile when she sees Jessica’s fangs pop out so she sits up to glance around at the large open-plan space, having been so focused on getting to the couch that she hadn’t taken a look around upon her arrival.  

“I think I’ve had all the fun I can have,” Aubrey says even though they both know that’s not true and Jessica opens her mouth to counter the words but Aubrey shakes her head, dismisses the words before they’re even spoken.  

She rakes her eyes over the admittedly cute guy that Jessica has tied up, ready for enjoyment before sighing and shaking her head, declining Jessica’s clear offer. “No, thanks, you have fun.”  

“You’re being way too emo for a vampire,” Jessica says and the guy’s eyes go wide as he registers the last word, starts fighting against the restraints keeping him upright and spread-eagled as he tries to scream around the gag over his mouth. Jessica turns to him with an exaggerated guilty smile. “Oops.”  

“Vampires are supposed to be emo. It’s part of the lore,” Aubrey says wryly as she drops back to lay on the couch. “I know because I’ve been around for all of it.”  

“You’re ruining my meal with your desolation.”  

Aubrey rolls her eyes and waves Jessica away, who happily strolls over to the man still fighting against his restraints. Jessica digs her fangs into the guy’s thigh and when he screams, Aubrey can’t even muster up the energy to smile at the sound and if she can’t find pleasure from that, then what is even the point of living? 

Jessica comes back twenty minutes later, taunts Aubrey with a cup of red liquid so the blonde sits up and takes it, sips as Jessica sits down next to her.  

“Is he still alive?” Aubrey asks drolly.  

“I guess we’ll see,” Jessica says with a shrug, licking her lips.  

Aubrey laughs softly, shaking her head with fond exasperation. 

“You know what will definitely inject some fun into your life?” Jessica asks.  

“What?”  

“Going to one of her parties,” Jessica says softly and Aubrey’s eyes snap to hers.  

“I can’t,” Aubrey says sharply but Jessica just looks away to glance at the calendar hanging next to the door.  

“Even if nothing comes of it, at least you’ll have a bit of fun,” Jessica says, turning back to level Aubrey with a knowing look and Aubrey glares at her because even though Jessica’s only about 400 years old, she still manages to be right on occasion and that’s really annoying to Aubrey. 

“Come on, Bree, she’s been throwing these parties since 1918, you _know_  how amazing they are,” Jessica urges. “Plus, this one should be even more legendary because she’s back at the palace.”  

“And I’m supposed to just, what, stroll up to the front door of the Lost Princess of Russia?”  

Jessica shrugs, head turning away when there’s a small groan from the man still restrained in Jessica’s play area.  

“You think you won’t be let in?” Jessica taunts because they both know that she’s never been refused entry anywhere, and Aubrey’s not about to let it happen for a first time and when Jessica gets up to attend to her human, Aubrey is left in quiet contemplation. 

Aubrey is not exactly excited about her trip to Russia, but she has nothing to lose besides her boredom so she makes the long trek to the Alexander Palace.  

She’s stopped at the entrance and asked to show identification or an invite and Aubrey has never been so insulted before in all the years she’s been on earth. She holds the man up against the wall by his neck and asks him who the hell he is.  

Before he has a chance to answer, the front door to the Palace is pulled open and a smooth voice drawls, “Please forgive Yevgeny, he’s only 30.”  

Aubrey tightens her fingers briefly, quickly, before dropping Yevgeny, who immediately stands at attention, looking worriedly at the woman who’s joined them.  

“Yevgeny, this is—” The woman stops and turns to Aubrey. “Do you still go by Aubrey?”  

“Yes.”  

“Yevgeny, this is Aubrey, daughter of Lilith. She never requires an invitation.”  

Yevgeny’s eyes go wide when he figures out exactly who Aubrey is and what her lineage is and he apologises quickly and profusely in Russian as Aubrey is let into the palace.  

“Grand Duchess,” Aubrey says politely but the woman rolls her eyes and dismisses the title with a flick of her hand.  

“Please, we’re in my home. Call me Stacie.”  

“So when we’re not in your home I’m supposed to call you Grand Duchess?” Aubrey flirts as she takes off her coat and hands it off to an attentive maid, and she’s already feeling more alive — no pun intended — just by being at the palace.  

“Of course not,” Stacie flirts. “Anastasia is fine.”  

Aubrey rolls her eyes but the corners of her mouth tick upwards as she shakes her head fondly.  

“It’s been so long,” Stacie says wistfully, eyes trailing down the blonde’s body heatedly.  

“It’s barely been sixty years,” Aubrey interrupts even though she understands the sentiment Stacie’s trying to go for.  

“Sorry, I forget that’s not a long time for an elder like you,” Stacie says with a sharp laugh. “How’s Jess? Still torturing English Lit academics?”  

“She’s moved on to pretty much anybody who dares to say a bad word about Will,” Aubrey answers.  

“Hey, if Shakespeare was so in love with me he created a new name in my honour, I’d be protective of him too,” Stacie says and they share a laugh. 

“Bloody Mary?” Stacie offers, grabbing two glasses of a dark red liquid from a waiter passing with a tray and handing one to Aubrey, who takes a sip and moans at the taste.  

“Oh, that’s good blood.”  

“The virgin it’s from is actually called Mary.”  

“You always loved a good pun.”  

Stacie stares at her in concentrated contemplation before snapping out of her daze and sharply saying, “Aubrey, what the hell are you doing here?”  

Aubrey smiles wryly at the harsh tone as she looks away. “I was told there would be a party.”  

“You sure it’s not because I’m 100 years old this year?” Stacie asks strongly.  

“You’re 117,” Aubrey counters before she can stop herself.  

“So you _have_  kept track,” Stacie whispers, faltering, and they fall silent because both of them remember Aubrey’s easy dismissal of a young Stacie back in the 50s.  

Stacie watches Aubrey closely for any sign of concession or admission but the blonde has had centuries of practice and Stacie can’t find a single crack in the façade.  

“Come on,” Stacie finally says, easily slipping her hand into Aubrey’s and tugging her along. She leads Aubrey down a corridor and they turn a corner and then Stacie is pushing open a huge, heavy door, letting Aubrey through first.  

Aubrey pauses in the doorway as she takes in the large room, suddenly understanding all the rumours about Stacie’s parties.  

Stacie chuckles at Aubrey’s lust-stricken face and releases the blonde’s hand to grab a passing woman and pull her close.  

“Julia, this is my good friend Aubrey,” Stacie says and the woman turns to look at Aubrey. “I want you to take really good care of her. Anything she wants, she gets.”  

“Anything?”  

“ _Anything_.”  

“Got it,” Julia says with a quick wink and Stacie lets her go, watches with a smirk as Julia saunters over to stand in front of Aubrey and starts undressing her.  

Stacie steps behind Aubrey, helps by unzipping her dress, trailing her fingers down Aubrey’s spine as she leans in and brushes her lips against Aubrey’s ear, eliciting a small shiver.  

“Come find me when you’re bored,” Stacie whispers and Aubrey turns to her with a small frown.  

“What?”  

“You heard me,” Stacie says with a small smile.  

“You’re not staying?” Aubrey asks and there it is, the crack in the composure that Stacie had been looking for, as Aubrey starts to protest when Stacie shakes her head. She gets distracted by Julia peeling her dress off her body, taking her underwear down along with it and then there’s a hand sliding up between her legs and Aubrey snaps out of her disappointment pretty quickly.  

“Have fun,” Stacie says with a coy smile before stepping back and letting Julia take Aubrey further into the room.  

True to Stacie’s words, Aubrey gets bored. It takes her two days and about 14 (or is it 15?) gorgeous and _delicious_ women but she groans in frustration when she feels the lacklustre feeling bubble up inside her. She crawls out of bed, pushing away the innocent human kissing along her arm and offering herself up because she knows it won’t cure her restlessness.  

Aubrey is not sure where her clothes are but she picks a satin robe off the floor and pulls it on as she leaves the large room, going in search of Stacie. She drifts aimlessly through the East Wing before a sudden memory hits her and she’s immediately striding with purpose, navigating through the labyrinth of hallways and easily finding the Imperial bedroom.  

When she makes her way into the room, she smiles at the sight. There are two men and three women in bed with Stacie, all their attention focused on her and Stacie’s feeding from one of them but she still lifts her head eagerly to look at Aubrey when she hears her come in.  

Stacie holds out her hand as a gesture of invitation as she licks her lips but Aubrey shakes her head, stays where she’s casually leaning against the door, watching the bodies move in bed and Stacie groans in frustration before dismissing the people around her in Arabic.  

They slink away one by one and Stacie sighs pitifully when she’s left alone in bed, reaching up to run her hands through her hair as she arches her back and stretches. Aubrey’s eyes trail down her body without an ounce of shame, taking in every inch of Stacie’s gorgeous form.  

“Why are you dressed?” Stacie asks when she sits up and finally gets a good look at Aubrey.  

“Habit,” Aubrey says with a shrug, slowly making her way towards the bed after Stacie holds out her hand in invitation again. “When did you pick up Arabic?”  

“Iran. 80s. Had a lot of fun,” Stacie says and Aubrey laughs softly.  

“You always have fun wherever you go, Anastasia.”  

“Don’t talk dirty to me unless you intend on following through.”  

Aubrey just hums as she slides into bed with Stacie, smiling coyly when Stacie wraps an arm around her middle and hauls her closer.  

“You’re so _young_ ,” Aubrey says with a pitiful sigh but letting herself be cradled against Stacie.  

“I’m not as reckless anymore,” Stacie argues, guiding their bodies to lay down. “And I’m not—what was it you said? a baby?—anymore.”  

“Yes you are,” Aubrey breathes.  

“And yet you still care about this baby,” Stacie says, untying Aubrey’s robe and licking her lips at the sight of the naked body underneath.  

“What would possibly make you think that?” Aubrey argues, eyes fluttering closed when Stacie brushes her fingers along Aubrey’s skin teasingly, leaving a blazing trail of heat that makes Aubrey shiver. 

“This palace.”  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aubrey says and Stacie kisses along Aubrey’s neck, sensually scraping her fangs along the skin and Aubrey can’t suppress her moans anymore.  

“Vlad told me the whole story.”  

“God, you would think that a former spy like Putin would know how to keep a fucking secret,” Aubrey snaps and Stacie pulls away with a wide smile because the words basically confirm everything.  

“All I had to do was threaten to have some fun with his favourite daughter,” Stacie says off-handedly, but then she looks back at Aubrey, face earnest and open as she drops her voice and softly says, “Thank you for getting me my home back.”  

“It was no trouble,” Aubrey says but it’s proof that she cares, that she’s cared all along.  

Stacie stares down at her tenderly, the soft words hanging between them and Aubrey suddenly can’t remember why she’d been trying to pretend for all those years that she doesn’t want this.  

“You’re amazing,” Stacie whispers reverently.  

“I’m so old,” Aubrey replies in the same hushed voice but Stacie just cracks a wide grin.  

“That’s what’s going to make the sex amazing,” Stacie says, shifting over Aubrey and trailing her nails up between Aubrey’s thighs.  

“You said that in the fifties.”  

“I meant it then, too.”  

Aubrey chuckles then, shakes her head in amused disbelief but Stacie doesn’t laugh, doesn’t even smile as she stares at Aubrey heatedly.  

“Aubrey, I’ve been waiting to have fun with you.”  

The words are meant to be flirty but Aubrey hears them for the seriousness they hold and regret burns through her at how carelessly she’d treated Stacie back then, back when Stacie had been fresh and young and completely high off revenge and the death of Lenin.  

Aubrey had been trying to find a way forward with some semblance of routine and she’d been so stuck in her ways, too proud to get off with a _startlingly_ young vampire and too afraid of what people would think of her, of her legacy and her parents.  

Stacie hadn’t been good at taking no for an answer — she still isn’t — and for a new vampire she’d had surprisingly accurate insight and belief in how real their connection was so she hadn’t let Aubrey run away all that easily and after some persistence, in a moment of weakness Aubrey had told her that the absolute lowest she’d go was 100 and even then, she probably wouldn’t indulge because she had self-respect.  

Aubrey’s words had cut deep and Stacie had run off back to Europe to mend her heartbreak.  

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey whispers, looking up at Stacie, taking in the brunette’s patient but hopeful expression. “Stacie, I’m so sorry.” 

Stacie doesn’t have to ask her for what, can see the tears pooling in Aubrey’s eyes, can see the despair and self-loathing in her expression and she shakes her head, holding herself up over Aubrey and smiling softly down at the blonde.  

“It’s okay,” Stacie reassures, reaching out to brush some hair away from Aubrey’s face, cupping her jaw and never breaking eye contact to reassure Aubrey of the sincerity in her words. “I’m glad you’re here.”  

A coy smile flickers across Aubrey’s face then as the words sink in, as she takes in Stacie’s loving smile and she’s desperate to relieve the heavy tension in the room, doesn’t want to dwell on their past for longer than is really necessary.  

Stacie sees something flash in her eyes and it’s all the warning she gets before she’s pinned to the bed, Aubrey hovering above her but she’s quick so she flips them over again, barely has Aubrey pressed into the mattress before Aubrey rapidly flips them, pins Stacie down to the bed firmly with a gentle hand around her neck and Stacie stays where she is, splayed under Aubrey.  

“I’m faster but you were always stronger,” Stacie taunts and Aubrey nods with a dangerous smile that makes Stacie feel breathless. Not content with letting Aubrey taking all of the control, Stacie quickly knocks Aubrey’s hand away from her throat and the blonde comes crashing down onto her and Stacie breaks her fall by tangling her hand in blonde hair and holding Aubrey’s head just before it crashes into the pillow next to Stacie’s head.  

Twisting her head she captures Aubrey’s lips in a heated kiss that Aubrey returns eagerly, shifting so she can press her whole body against Stacie’s as she lets the brunette take control of the kiss.  

“I can’t believe I’m going to let you fuck me in your childhood bedroom,” Aubrey gasps when Stacie moves away from her lips to latch onto the skin just behind her ear.  

Stacie laughs softly, the sound like music near Aubrey’s ear and she shivers, hand desperately gripping Stacie’s side.  

“You’re going to love it,” Stacie promises, moaning softly when Aubrey digs her nails into the skin of Stacie’s hip.  

“Take some,” Aubrey murmurs, head tilted so Stacie has access to her neck but the words give Stacie pause as she pulls away with a small frown, holding Aubrey up.  

“What?”  

“Take some,” Aubrey repeats, voice sounding completely serious and sober and not at all affected like it had before.  

“Aubrey, you know what that means…” Stacie says hesitantly and Aubrey briefly regrets offering, until she looks into Stacie’s eyes sees the hesitation for what it really is: Stacie still refusing to believe that Aubrey is all in with her.  

“Stacie,” Aubrey starts, shifting so she can comfortably cup the back of Stacie’s head to make sure the brunette doesn’t look away. “I know exactly what it means.”  

“Are you sure?”  

Aubrey smiles widely, leaning down for a slow kiss. “Yes.”  

Stacie looks emboldened and excited by the words, but Aubrey can still see some doubt linger in her eyes so with a soft, earnest smile she gently guides Stacie’s mouth to her neck, moan falling from her lips when Stacie almost involuntarily starts kissing along her skin.  

“Stacie, yes,” Aubrey breathes and then Stacie tilts Aubrey’s head back for better access as she buries her fangs deep in Aubrey’s neck and pleasure shoots through Aubrey like a wildfire, raging through her body.  

Aubrey twitches with pleasure and the loud moan that comes from her mouth is like music to Stacie’s ears, but then Stacie gets the first taste of blood and she’s the one moaning, trembling when Aubrey fists her hand in Stacie’s hair to hold her close, as her body arches up off the bed. 

Stacie pushes Aubrey’s hips down roughly, sliding over Aubrey to be more comfortable and Aubrey whimpers when Stacie settles against her, every inch of their skin touching, Stacie’s mouth still latched onto her neck.  

 

* * *

 

“Will you tell me about your life before?” Stacie asks three days later when they’re cuddled together, Aubrey’s back against the headboard, legs bracketing Stacie’s body where she’s laid back against Aubrey, head leaning against Aubrey’s shoulder.  

“That’s a lot of time to cover,” Aubrey warns, but it’s not a no and Stacie accepts it, smiles as Aubrey trails her fingers down Stacie’s arm to link their fingers.  

“We have plenty of time.”  

Aubrey laughs softly and Stacie turns her head and kisses a spot just under Aubrey’s jaw, smiling when Aubrey twists her head to connect their lips.  

“You’re so cheesy,” Aubrey mumbles with a smile that Stacie mirrors.  

“That’s why you like me,” Stacie flirts, pulling away and settling against Aubrey, eyes fluttering closed with a ragged, drawn-out sigh.  

“You need to eat.”  

“I’m fine.”  

“You know you can’t survive just on my blood,” Aubrey warns, pressing her lips to Stacie’s temple.  

A smile flickers across Stacie’s face at the offer but she softly shakes her head. “There are human blood packs in the nightstand drawer.”  

“There is a room full of humans a short walk away,” Aubrey says with a quizzical look.  

“Yeah but then we’d have to move,” Stacie says with a cheeky smile but she still clambers out of Aubrey’s embrace to reach into the nightstand.  

“We could get a few innocents in here,” Aubrey suggests nonchalantly, trailing her hand down Stacie’s smooth back before the brunette moves back.  

“A few? I thought you don’t like sharing,” Stacie teases, crawling over Aubrey and settling with a leg on either side of the blonde and facing her as she straddles her lap.  

“I don’t,” Aubrey says, fingers gripping Stacie’s thigh as she leans in and brushes her lips against Stacie’s neck. “But they’re not you.”  

A look of confusion crosses Stacie’s face but she ignores it temporarily as she bites into the bag of blood, eagerly drinking from it and offering some to Aubrey who shakes her head in response.  

“You sure?”  

“My body can ration it out a lot more efficiently than yours and I did spend a few days partying here before we…”  

“Before we bonded eternally through blood-sharing?” Stacie teases, draining the last of the bag before tossing it next to the bed.  

She’s about to lick her lips clean when Aubrey surges forward and does it for her, licking into her mouth with a soft moan at the residual taste of blood.  

“I was going to say spent three days having sex but that works too, I guess,” Aubrey teases against her lips and Stacie pulls away enough to smile smugly at Aubrey.  

“I told you it would be great.”  

“Hm,” Aubrey hums, fingers trailing up Stacie’s back in swirling patterns. “You did.”  

“You know, for an old as fuck vampire, you hold your own pretty well,” Stacie says casually, trying to suppress a grin when she sees Aubrey get offended.  

“Excuse you?”  

Stacie responds by kissing Aubrey deeply, nipping at Aubrey’s lips in an effort to distract her and even though Aubrey returns the kiss, Stacie can quickly tell that she’s not losing herself in it in the way Stacie needs her to, to forget what she’d said.  

“Just for that, I’m not going to tell you about meeting Dostoyevsky,” Aubrey says, tries to cross her arms but Stacie’s in the way and Stacie slides her hands down Aubrey’s arms to take the woman’s hands and tangle their fingers.  

“I’m sorry I called you old,” Stacie murmurs against her lips.  

“It’s not the old I take offence at,” Aubrey grumbles but Stacie just keeps pecking her lips and she can’t help but smile.  

“I’m sorry I implied that being old means you can’t keep up with me,” Stacie amends and then Aubrey nods once, pleased.  

“If you get a few innocents in here I can show you just how much stamina I have to keep up with you.”  

Stacie feels a flash of heat at the words, at Aubrey’s dangerous smile and she can’t help but tease the blonde.  

“A few? You’re kinkier than I remember,” she says.  

“Oh, baby,” Aubrey says, untangling one of her hands and reaching up to push some hair away from Stacie’s face and using the motion to cant Stacie’s head back as her lips nip at Stacie’s neck. “You have no idea.”  

“I can’t wait to have fun with you for the next couple of centuries,” Stacie gasps, ripping Aubrey away from her neck and kissing her hotly, and when Aubrey imagines spending the next couple of centuries with Stacie, the future doesn’t seem all that bleak and boring anymore.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!~


End file.
